characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Treehouse TV
Treehouse TV (often branded as Treehouse) is a Canadian English language cable television specialty channel that was launched on November 1, 1997. Its name comes from YTV's former children's programming block, The Treehouse. The channel is owned by YTV Canada, a wholly owned subsidiary of Corus Entertainment. Programming Each half-hour program typically consists of a 15 to 22 minute TV show, followed by a few minutes of commercials advertising other programs on Treehouse TV, followed by a five minute segment such as Toopy and Binoo. Treehouse TV's original programming is primarily produced by Nelvana and YTV. Current programming *''101 Dalmatians'' *''4 Square'' *''Adventures in Wonderland'' *''The Adventures of Little Audrey'' *''The Adventures of Massey Ferguson'' *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' *''Allegra's Window'' *''Ask Me!'' *''Babar'' *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' *''Baby Huey'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Bubble Guppies'' *''Caillou'' *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' *''Casper and Friends'' *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''Charlie and Lola'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Chloe and Friends'' *''Chuggington'' *''Clangers, Narrated by William Shatner'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Cookie Monster's Crumby Pictures'' *''Corduroy'' *''Curious George'' *''Dinopaws'' *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Doc McStuffins'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Dora and Friends: Into the City'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''Elmo the Musical'' *''Elmo and Cookie Monster at the Monster Theater'' *''Franklin and Friends'' *''The Fresh Beat Band'' *''Fritz the Cat'' *''The Furchester Hotel'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Gullah Gullah Island'' *''The Harvey Girls'' *''Henry Hugglemonster'' *''Hey Duggee'' *''In the Night Garden'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Just Try One Bite'' *''Kipper'' *''Lalaloopsy'' *''The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show'' *''Lily's Driftwood Bay'' *''The Littles'' *''Little Audrey and Friends'' *''Little Charmers'' *''Little Einsteins'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Little People Place'' *''Little Lulu'' *''The Loud House'' *''Madeline'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''Make Way for Noddy'' *''Max & Ruby'' *''Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' *''Milly, Molly'' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' *''The New Adventures of Madeline'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''The New Charlie and Lola Show'' *''Oakie Doke'' *''The Octonauts'' *''Oswald'' *''PAW Patrol'' *''Paz'' *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' *''Peg + Cat'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Peter Rabbit'' *''Play with Me Sesame'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Plus You Clue!'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids'' *''Ranger Rob'' *''Ready, Steady, Wiggle!'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Roll Play'' *''Rugrats'' *''Rupert the Bear'' *''Sandra, the Fairytale Detective'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''Sid the Science Kid'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Splash'N Boots'' *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' *''Team Umizoomi'' *''Teletubbies'' *''The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa'' *''Theodore Tugboat'' *''This is Emily Yeung'' *''This is Scarlett and Isaiah'' *''Thomas & Friends'' *''Tickety Toc'' *''Timothy Goes to School'' *''Toopy and Binoo'' *''Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom'' *''The Treacle People'' *''Tree Fu Tom'' *''Treetown Funtown'' *''The Triplets'' *''Trucktown'' *''The Twins'' *''Wallykazam!'' *''Waybuloo'' *''Wilbur'' *''The Wind in the Willows'' *''Wishbone'' *''WordWorld'' *''The Wombles'' *''Wonder Pets'' *''The WotWots'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' *''Yoho Ahoy Fun Time'' *''Zack & Quack'' *''Zoboomafoo'' Former programming *''The Adventure of Dudley the Dragon'' *''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' *''Anatole'' *''Angelina Ballerina'' *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' *''Jim Henson's Animal Show'' *''Animal Stories'' *''Ants in Your Pants'' *''Archibald the Koala'' *''Arthur'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Beezo's Attic'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''Between the Lions'' *''The Big Comfy Couch'' *''Bittles'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Blue's Room'' *''Boblins'' *''Bobs and LoLo'' *''Boohbah'' *''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' *''Bump'' *''Button Moon'' *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' *''The Care Bears'' *''Christopher Crocodile'' *''Crazy Quilt'' *''Deko Boko Friends'' *''Dragon'' *''Dumbo's Circus'' *''Elliot Moose'' *''Elmo's World'' *''Eureeka's Castle'' *''Farzzle's World'' *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''The Fox Cubhouse'' *''Franklin'' *''Funky Valley'' *''Funny Farm'' *''Grandpa's Garden'' *''Guess with Jess'' *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' *''Henry's Amazing Animals'' *''Hip Hop Harry'' *''I Can Do It'' *''Igloo-Gloo'' *''It's Itsy Bitsy Time!'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Jellabies'' *''Johnson and Friends'' *''Kleo the Misfit Unicorn'' *''The Koala Brothers'' *''The Land Before Time'' *''Land O' Hands'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little People'' *''Little Star'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''[The Magic Key'' *''Maisy Mouse'' *''Make Way for Noddy'' *''Miffy and Friends'' *''Mighty Machines'' *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' *''Mister Maker'' *''Mole Sisters'' *''Mopatop's Shop'' *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' *''My Friend Rabbit'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''The Nine Lives of Fritz the Cat'' *''Nini's Treehouse'' *''Odd-Jobbers'' *''Old Bear and Friends'' *''Open Sesame'' *''Oswald'' *''Out of the Box'' *''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' *''Pappyland'' *''PB Bear and Friends'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Pingu'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''Pocoyo'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Professor Iris'' *''Pumper Pups'' *''Rainbow Toy Shop'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Ready Set Learn'' *''Rimba's Island'' *''Roary the Racing Car'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Rubbadubbers'' *''The Save-Ums'' *''Shining Time Station'' *''Small World'' *''Sooty's Amazing Adventures'' *''Spider!'' *''Spot the Dog'' *''St. Bear's Dolls Hospital'' *''Stanley'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''This is Daniel Cook'' *''Timmy Time'' *''Tamar The New Adventures of the Fritz the Cat'' *''Tipi Tales'' *''Tobi!'' *''The Toy Castle'' *''Treetown'' *''The Triplets'' *''Tweenies'' *''Under the Umbrella Tree'' *''Wanna Play?'' *''Wee 3'' *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' *''The Wiggles'' *''Wimzie's House'' *''Wizbit'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' *''Wumpa's World'' *''Yoho Ahoy'' *''Zigby'' Treehouse On Demand In 2005, Corus Entertainment began offering a video on demand service called Treehouse On Demand to cable providers such as Rogers Cable and Cogeco, delivering content from Treehouse TV. It is offered as a free service to customers who subscribe to each providers digital cable service. Some providers such as SaskTel offer it as a stand-alone premium subscription service. Treehouse (program block) Treehouse was originally a programming block on YTV. It aired weekday mornings until 1998, after which it was replaced with an unhosted block, called "YTV Jr.". While most hosted blocks had one or two hosts, Treehouse had three PJs (Program Jockeys) and was also co-hosted by The Fuzzpaws, which were stuffed animal puppets. As the name suggests, it was set in a tree house. PJ Katie had her own TV show, called PJ Katie's Farm, where she acted out stories with clay animals. After Treehouse After the Treehouse block ended, The Fuzzpaws got their own show on YTV Jr. and PJ Katie went on to become Jenny on The Zone (Katie was her middle name, there already was a Jenny with YTV at the time she was a PJ). The name YTV Jr. was later dropped; however, there was still children's programming shown at the time, but there was no special name given to it. Treehouse HD On April 9, 2013 Treehouse HD was launched as a high definition simulcast of Treehouse's standard definition feed. Category:TV Networks